1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaged semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to structures that provide radio frequency (RF) isolation and/or electromagnetic (EMI) radiation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Packaged semiconductor components can include integrated shielding technology within a package. To form a shield, which can be referred to as a “Faraday cage,” a top layer conductive layer can be electrically connected to a bottom conductive layer by vias. For instance, the bottom conductive layer can be a ground plane and the vias can connect the top conductive layer to ground. The vias can provide an electrical connection between the top and the bottom conductive layers and also function as part of the shield itself. However, the vias can consume a significant amount of area in the package. At the same time, the vias can affect a strength of the ground connection of the shield.